


Aprons and Burnt Cookies

by E_Bel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, M/M, all fluff, being unable to hold hands so you improvise, eating leftover cookie dough, just a cute little thing, loving your boyfriend, seriously i tried to make this as tooth rottingly cute as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: A pair of cute boyfriends bake cookies together. The sugar isn't the only thing that's sweet in this kitchen.





	Aprons and Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I now have a tumblr. I'm still going to be posting all my stories here, but I'll be doing accepting prompts and requests, giving headcanons and ship opinions, and more over on my tumblr. I'm at https://ebelwrites.tumblr.com/, come into my ask box and say hello!

"Blue looks good on you. Frills, not so much."

The look Nightmare gave him was scathing and would probably have been terrifying, but it was offset by the frilly, blue apron the king of negativity was wearing.

"You shut your little mouth. You're the one who forced me into this." The king hissed, though all Error did was roll his eyes.

"We'r _e baking_. You have to wear an apron when baking."

"BUT WHY _FRILLS_?"

"Because someone was cheap when buying aprons, now shush and stir your batter."

Nightmare grumbled a bit but did as Error told him to, his tentacles flicking like the tails of discontented cats. Every now and then, he scratched at the long gloves he was forced to wear to stop any of his corruption from spilling into the food. Error, noticing his companion's unhappy attitude, paused in sifting flour into a second bowl to send a little blue string towards Nightmare. The little string gently wrapped itself three times around the king's pinky before tying itself, the other end doing the same to his own.

"Thanks for helping with this." To someone unfamiliar with Nightmare, it would have seemed that the words and string did nothing to ease his feelings, but Error was no stranger to Nightmare. His tentacles were no longer flicking in agitation and had even wiggled for a moment. The scowl on his face had softened and he was no longer fidgeting with the gloves. Error smiled slightly and gave the string three gentle tugs before turning back to his shifting.

As they worked throughout the day, sifting flour, cracking eggs, and mixing batter, the string stayed connected to their two fingers. Even as it made it harder to move around the kitchen, having to move in intricate ways to both get to where you needed to go without tangling it. It was impractical and silly, but neither made to remove it. Every now and then, Error would give three gentle tugs to the sting. Occasionally, he'd feel three tugs in return and look over to see Nightmare avoiding eye-contact with a blue blush across his face.

Soon, every tray was filled with round balls of cookie dough and placed inside the oven, and the two skeletons turned their full attention towards each other. They must have looked like the small school children he would sometimes see in various AU's, Error thought. Kneeling on the floor, surrounded by bowls and spoons with leftover mixture, each giving tugs to the little string between them but unable to look each other in the eye.

They nudged bowls and offered spoons to each other as they ate the leftover dough. A cyan blue tinge coloured Nightmare's cheekbones, Error knew his own had to be similar. Hands as close to touching as they dared, with the little string bridging the final gap. Nightmare was chuckling quietly; it was so rare to hear him express any sounds of genuine happiness. The sound and sight made Error feel bold and he leaned in closer Nightmare's face.

"Blue does look good on you." And before Nightmare had time to process what he had said, Error kissed him. He couldn't hold the kiss for very long before he had to pull away but the sight of Nightmare's face now was something that he'd cherish. Face speckled with little bits of cookie dough, mouth partly open, the blue tinge had grown from a faint blush to covering both his cheeks. Nightmare could only stare at him in confusion and shock for several moments. Error watched with a sense of pride as the king of negativity struggled to pull himself back together to speak. Finally,

"Do you smell something burning?'

The cookies were a little charred by the time they had saved them from the oven but they ate them anyways.


End file.
